The Trouble with Love, An Umi Story
by Soon Wiggles Soon
Summary: Umi misses Cephiro and a certain Master Mage. Going to be an epic, and rated R for many reasons! U/C
1. Prologue

* * *

Title: The Trouble with Love, An Umi Story

Chapter: Prologue

Author: The Star Succubus, Abby Soymilk

Rating: R

  
  
Disclaimer: Not affiliated with Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP or anyone officially affiliated with the cartoon, anime, or manga.   
  
A/N: Well, this story just needed to be done for my own sanity. I tend to skimp on updates if no one is interested. So, be interested and review so I finish it! Keep in mind that this rating will go up for coarse language, sexual situations and other graphic material. If you don't like that sort of thing, you should not even begin the story! This is the Prologue or Intro to the story. Short but important! More soon...   


* * *

  
  


She wished she could see him again. Her eyes welled up with the tears that she knew wouldn't stop until she could go back. Even if he wasn't going to accept her-if she even asked. Umi just had to go and be there.   
  


They had often wondered what Cephiro was like after they had left. Would the flowers be in full bloom? Would fear and strife hit to create beasts? Did Clef still have the child's face masking all of his wisdom? Clef. The Clef she needed so much and could never have the face to say.   
  


They had to go back. Could they? Would Hikaru or Fuu want to? Of course they would. It had been ten years since the time of their Magic Knight-hood. It took many heart-wrenching nights for Hikaru to accept that Lantis couldn't come to this world and it took Umi even longer about Ferio. Of course, Fuu was less obvious compared to Hikaru. The quiet girl never could complain openly let alone show too much weakness. She needed to be accepted. What they didn't know, these best friends, was that Umi was hurting just the same.   
  


So I love him, thought Umi. There is no reason to get emotional about it. After all, I wasn't -with- him. Right? Ten years it took them to soften the pain. Ten years to grow, seek new experiences, and make mistakes. Hikaru had met someone else, though it wasn't too serious; she felt that was the way to overcome Lantis. She taught third grade. It was her first year of teaching. Fuu couldn't see anyone after Ferio. She is going to school yet to become a doctor. Umi had decided to teach English, but her parents had decided that wasn't for her. So, Umi has created her own business. She owns and runs a salon. Cosmetology school came easily to her. Although her parents wanted that business degree to go towards something a bit more towards 'accountant', she wanted a little say in what she did. As for relationships, Umi has had too many. Filling the void for her love interest had been tough. There was little to do but keep trying and trying. She didn't have any horrible experiences, just unpleasant ones. All terrible in comparison to anything she did on Cephiro.   
  


There is no way to go back. No way to see him. Them. Everyone. Why can't it be let go? Even as this was stated in her mind, though, she knew she had to try. She'd set out and find her beloved friends. Ask them. Figure out a reason to go back. And of course, leave everything behind.   
  
  


* * *

Next: Chapter One-Leaving Home 


	2. Chapter 1Leaving Home?

Title: The Trouble with Love, An Umi Story

Chapter: One, Leaving Home?

Author: The Star Succubus, Abby Soymilk

Rating: R

Archive: Ask first

  
Disclaimer: Not affiliated with Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP or anyone else officially affiliated with the cartoon, anime, or manga.   
A/N: This Chapter is a bit misleading as for the chapter title. That's okay, though. Oh! The **real** version of this story is lemon which is a NC-17 rating for sex dealing with Umi and her current boyfriend of this timeline (created). SO, you can go to Chapter 1b. I'll take it off this soon enough and just put it on my site, but the server is down right now...I recommend the other version of this. It's longer and it has a better ending. No matter which you choose, you won't miss anything too crucial to the up and coming plot. Lemme know and feel free to use my personal email. star_succubus@hotmail.com   
  


* * *

  
"Hikaru, can I talk to you?" Umi heard her voice chime out through the classroom. Hikaru looked up from her desk, shocked to see her friend in front of her. She put down the papers she was grading.

Her bright smile appeared, "Of course, Umi". Umi sat in one of the tiny desks and tried to think of where to begin. She hoped it would go well and she tried to remember what she wanted to start with. Okay…she couldn't remember. Might as well just go for it. 

"Listen…" she trailed off. Hikaru cocked her head to the side. "I…" Sigh. Umi looked out the window towards the children playing outside and back at her companion. 

"Umi, what is it? You can tell me." She gave Umi a warm, reassuring smile.

"It's just…I want to go back." Umi fixed her gaze into Hikaru's eyes and instantly they both knew what the other meant. Cephiro. The place where dreams could come true if only you had willed them to. The world and time where hearts where held in highest regard and kept on your sleeve, where the best times had been, where the greatest love of Hikaru's life was. Umi felt her indecision and she looked back outside. She felt warmed by the children's humble game of hopscotch. 

"I really want to go back. I…" but she couldn't finish. She could feel the tears beginning to burn in her eyes as Hikaru gave her a small, tight smile. Why is this so hard? She asked herself. She couldn't be torn away from that spectacular place again. It almost killed her to leave the first time. She knew she'd have to come back to her own time here. Had to continue with the life she chose. What Umi asked was impossible. Right?

"No…I was thinking that-"

"No yourself," Hikaru's voice echoed through the room, it had risen too many volumes. She lowered it. "I'm not going. You're going to leave me? And what about Fuu? Does she know this yet? Is she going?" Hikaru's eyes saddened. 

"Fuu doesn't know yet. I came to you first. But, if want to come with me to talk to her about this…," she began. 

Hikaru let her head fall-her eyes bore into her clenched fists that she held in her lap. "I have to think." 

Umi nodded. She knew this would be hard for her friends. Hell, it was hard for her, too. She knew Hikaru would have a hard time dealing with this. She was especially passionate about things like this. Umi stood to leave, but Hikaru dashed up and went to her. 

"I will think on it. I…I need a week. Is that okay? A week?"

"Of course, oh, come now, you didn't honestly think I wouldn't give this time!" She hugged her shorter friend and smiled into her hair. "Don't worry," she whispered, "even if you don't go, everything will work out, right?"

A sniffle came from Hikaru which Umi was pretty sure signified a 'yes'. The school bell rang and children started to line up to get inside the building. 

"I should go to the salon."

Hikaru nodded and let her go. "Why don't we get together tomorrow afternoon at your house? I don't have to be here."

Umi smiled and waved. She turned and walked out the door, through the florescent hallway. It went pretty well. Now, she had to talk to Fuu. She'd call her tonight. 

Fuu sat in her apartment, reading the newspaper. Nothing new. Typical crimes with typical consequences that led her typical evening at home. Alone. She pushed up her sliding glasses and took a drink of her Pepsi. When had her life gotten so boring? It was like all she ever did was go to class and go home to chores and read. She let her mind wander to Hikaru. What courage she has. And the stubbornness for others. Heh, sentiment that would never be allowed to dissolve. What a kind heart. She would give and do anything for her and Umi. Just to know they are happy. To know they are okay. 

Just at that, the telephone rang. She walked to the receiver and gently picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Fuu. It's Umi:

She smiled, "Good evening, Umi, how was your day?"

Umi chuckled, always like Fuu to be polite to goods friends. "It was okay. Visited Hikaru at work. Hey, Fuu…we need to talk about something." She fidgeted with her soda.

"Oh?"

"I don't know how to say this. Well...okay. Here goes, I guess." She paused, knowing Fuu would be patient with this. "I want to go back to Cephiro. I want to stay there permanently and…" she wanted to say, 'see Clef', but wouldn't dare betray her secrecy like that. 

"…just go back. I need to, Fuu. I want both you and Hikaru to come with me. You don't have to give me answer yet! Please, just think about it and let me know in a week?" Pause.

"I'm done, Fuu."

Fuu was speechless. She didn't see this coming-especially from Umi. She seemed so placid towards leaving Cephiro. She didn't have someone there for her. Shouldn't Hikaru or Fuu be the ones to ask this of them?

"I'll think about it. Yeah. That is what I will do." Her voice wavered.

"Okay. Can you come to my apartment tomorrow afternoon? We can talk more…"

"Yes. Sure. That would be good. I need to think. Can I talk to you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you then. One O'clock?"

"Sure," Fuu smiled into the phone. 

"Okay, bye."

"Good night, Umi."

Umi hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. Was she really going to go? Yes. It was definite in her mind. Etched in stone. She could smell her pizza and went to the kitchen to get some. Heh, Umi, she told herself, there won't be pizza in Cephiro. Umi could see Clef. See him and know him again. She wanted to know him more than anything. She giggled to herself in anticipation of the lush fields and sunny skies. She looked out the window at the earthen sky. Dark. Full of pollution from this too-industrial world. She could taste the residue of cigarettes from her current fling. He should be arriving shortly to get the sex he knew he'd get that night. Joshua was a great guy, a little crazy sometimes and a little frisky, although she couldn't complain. The sex was good. As if on cue, there was a jingle of keys in the door. 

The door opened and in came the cloud of smoke. Oh, but he is cute, she mused, even if his habits aren't. Dark hair, deep brown eyes, sculpted body but still slim, and of course, the little goatee. That's what got her. The little prickle of it made her roughly aware of how masculine he is and how effeminate she.

"Hey, hon," he called out, grabbing some pizza. Umi carried her plate to the sink. 

"Hello". 

He gave her a chaste kiss before starting to munch on his food. She washed her dish and put it away, recycling her soda can.

"How was your day?" He grinned at her with food in his mouth, not pausing to stop chewing. 

"MMmmm…that's hot," she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to bed. Fuu and Hikaru are coming over tomorrow afternoon. I'd appreciate it if you didn't walk around naked while they're here." Umi arched her eyebrow at him.

"You're always ruining my fun!" He laughed. He gulped to swallow the last of his pizza.

"Whelp, I'm done." 

"You just inhaled three pieces of pizza in five minutes," she teased, throwing her dishtowel at him.

She walked into her bedroom and started to change for bed. Josh, surprisingly enough, didn't come in to watch her undress yet. She heard water running. Maybe he's actually doing his dishes, she mused.

Soon enough, he entered the room and slid his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She embraced him back. She really did like him a lot. Something was just…missing. She knew what it was, but didn't dare remind herself. You'll see Clef soon enough, she scolded herself. Have fun with Joshua while you still can. She sighed, it will be hard to leave him, but it had to be done. She loved someone else. Maybe she didn't have to leave him just yet. She can still have fun. 

They got into the bed to prepare for the sex that was inevitable. It went how it always did: hot, passionate and satisfying. Afterwards, she grew worried about the next day. What would her friends say? They still had a week to decide. Why were they even meeting for tomorrow? How could she leave Josh? She grew too tired to give everything another thought she kissed Josh lightly on the nose and he pulled her close to him. She sighed and he whispered goodnight. 

"Night," she whispered back, heavy with exhaustion. She slipped into unconsciousness with dreams like all her others. They were of Cephiro and a certain Master Mage.

  
  


* * *

Lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 1lemonLeaving Home?

Title: The Trouble with Love, An Umi Story

Chapter: One, Leaving Home?

Author: The Star Succubus, Abby Soymilk

Rating: R

Archive: Ask first

  
Disclaimer: Not affiliated with Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP or anyone else officially affiliated with the cartoon, anime, or manga.   
A/N: This Chapter is a bit misleading as for the chapter title. That's okay, though. Oh! This is the **real** version of this story - a lemon which is a NC-17 rating for sex dealing with Umi and her current boyfriend of this timeline (created). If you don't want that, please go back to the other part! I'll take it off this soon enough and just put it on my site, but the server is down right now...I recommend the other this version. It's longer and it has a better ending. No matter which you choose, you won't miss anything too crucial to the up and coming plot. Lemme know and feel free to use my personal email. star_succubus@hotmail.com   
  


* * *

  
"Hikaru, can I talk to you?" Umi heard her voice chime out through the classroom. Hikaru looked up from her desk, shocked to see her friend in front of her. She put down the papers she was grading.

Her bright smile appeared, "Of course, Umi". Umi sat in one of the tiny desks and tried to think of where to begin. She hoped it would go well and she tried to remember what she wanted to start with. Okay…she couldn't remember. Might as well just go for it. 

"Listen…" she trailed off. Hikaru cocked her head to the side. "I…" Sigh. Umi looked out the window towards the children playing outside and back at her companion. 

"Umi, what is it? You can tell me." She gave Umi a warm, reassuring smile.

"It's just…I want to go back." Umi fixed her gaze into Hikaru's eyes and instantly they both knew what the other meant. Cephiro. The place where dreams could come true if only you had willed them to. The world and time where hearts where held in highest regard and kept on your sleeve, where the best times had been, where the greatest love of Hikaru's life was. Umi felt her indecision and she looked back outside. She felt warmed by the children's humble game of hopscotch.

"I really want to go back. I…" but she couldn't finish. She could feel the tears beginning to burn in her eyes as Hikaru gave her a small, tight smile. Why is this so hard? She asked herself. She couldn't be torn away from that spectacular place again. It almost killed her to leave the first time. She knew she'd have to come back to her own time here. Had to continue with the life she chose. What Umi asked was impossible. Right?

"No…I was thinking that-"

"No yourself," Hikaru's voice echoed through the room, it had risen too many volumes. She lowered it. "I'm not going. You're going to leave me? And what about Fuu? Does she know this yet? Is she going?" Hikaru's eyes saddened. 

"Fuu doesn't know yet. I came to you first. But, if want to come with me to talk to her about this…," she began. Hikaru let her head fall-her eyes bore into her clenched fists that she held in her lap. "I have to think." 

Umi nodded. She knew this would be hard for her friends. Hell, it was hard for her, too. She knew Hikaru would have a hard time dealing with this. She was especially passionate about things like this. Umi stood to leave, but Hikaru dashed up and went to her. 

"I will think on it. I…I need a week. Is that okay? A week?"

"Of course, oh, come now, you didn't honestly think I wouldn't give this time!" She hugged her shorter friend and smiled into her hair. "Don't worry," she whispered, "even if you don't go, everything will work out, right?"

A sniffle came from Hikaru which Umi was pretty sure signified a 'yes'. The school bell rang and children started to line up to get inside the building. 

"I should go to the salon."

Hikaru nodded and let her go. "Why don't we get together tomorrow afternoon at your house? I don't have to be here."

Umi smiled and waved. She turned and walked out the door, through the florescent hallway. It went pretty well. Now, she had to talk to Fuu. She'd call her tonight. 

Fuu sat in her apartment, reading the newspaper. Nothing new. Typical crimes with typical consequences that led her typical evening at home. Alone. She pushed up her sliding glasses and took a drink of her Pepsi. When had her life gotten so boring? It was like all she ever did was go to class and go home to chores and read. She let her mind wander to Hikaru. What courage she has. And the stubbornness for others. Heh, sentiment that would never be allowed to dissolve. What a kind heart. She would give and do anything for her and Umi. Just to know they are happy. To know they are okay. 

Just at that, the telephone rang. She walked to the receiver and gently picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Fuu. It's Umi".

She smiled, "Good evening, Umi, how was your day?"

Umi chuckled, always like Fuu to be polite to goods friends. "It was okay. Visited Hikaru at work. Hey, Fuu…we need to talk about something." She fidgeted with her soda.

"Oh?"

"I don't know how to say this. Well...okay. Here goes, I guess." She paused, knowing Fuu would be patient with this. "I want to go back to Cephiro. I want to stay there permanently and…" she wanted to say, 'see Clef', but wouldn't dare betray her secrecy like that. 

"…just go back. I need to, Fuu. I want both you and Hikaru to come with me. You don't have to give me answer yet! Please, just think about it and let me know in a week?" Pause.

"I'm done, Fuu."

Fuu was speechless. She didn't see this coming-especially from Umi. She seemed so placid towards leaving Cephiro. She didn't have someone there for her. Shouldn't Hikaru or Fuu be the ones to ask this of them?

"I'll think about it. Yeah. That is what I will do." Her voice wavered.

"Okay. Can you come to my apartment tomorrow afternoon? We can talk more…"

"Yes. Sure. That would be good. I need to think. Can I talk to you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you then. One O'clock?"

"Sure," Fuu smiled into the phone. 

"Okay, bye."

"Good night, Umi."

Umi hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. Was she really going to go? Yes. It was definite in her mind. Etched in stone. She could smell her pizza and went to the kitchen to get some. Heh, Umi, she told herself, there won't be pizza in Cephiro. Umi could see Clef. See him and know him again. She wanted to know him more than anything. She giggled to herself in anticipation of the lush fields and sunny skies. She looked out the window at the earthen sky. Dark. Full of pollution from this too-industrial world. She could taste the residue of cigarettes from her current fling. He should be arriving shortly to get the sex he knew he'd get that night. Joshua was a great guy, a little crazy sometimes and a little frisky, although she couldn't complain. The sex was good. As if on cue, there was a jingle of keys in the door. 

The door opened and in came the cloud of smoke. Oh, but he is cute, she mused, even if his habits aren't. Dark hair, deep brown eyes, sculpted body but still slim, and of course, the little goatee. That's what got her. The little prickle of it made her roughly aware of how masculine he is and how effeminate she.

"Hey, hon," he called out, grabbing some pizza. Umi carried her plate to the sink. 

"Hello". 

He gave her a chaste kiss before starting to munch on his food. She washed her dish and put it away, recycling her soda can.

"How was your day?" He grinned at her with food in his mouth, not pausing to stop chewing. 

"MMmmm…that's hot," she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to bed. Fuu and Hikaru are coming over tomorrow afternoon. I'd appreciate it if you didn't walk around naked while they're here." Umi arched her eyebrow at him.

"You're always ruining my fun!" He laughed. He gulped to swallow the last of his pizza.

"Whelp, I'm done." 

"You just inhaled three pieces of pizza in five minutes," she teased, throwing her dishtowel at him.

She walked into her bedroom and started to change for bed. Josh, surprisingly enough, didn't come in to watch her undress yet. She heard water running. Maybe he's actually doing his dishes, she mused.

Soon enough, he entered the room and slid his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She embraced him back. She really did like him a lot. Something was just…missing. She knew what it was, but didn't dare remind herself. You'll see Clef soon enough, she scolded herself. Have fun with Joshua while you still can. She sighed, it will be hard to leave him, but it had to be done. She loved someone else. Maybe she didn't have to leave him just yet. She can still have fun. 

Josh bent down and kissed her neck softly. His kisses were intoxication and she drank them down greedily. Hands were on her breasts, pulling the fabric of her bra off. He pinched her nipples, still kissing her neck, harder this time. Sucking gently at it, leaving pink marks as he moved along her flesh. She fumbled as she undid his pants. She didn't want foreplay tonight. She could feel her nipples become erect in his skillful touch. Umi scooted on the bed and took her pants off. He finished removing his and got on top of her. She kissed him hard and ran her tongue in every nook in his mouth, over the teeth and in every crevasse. He reached down and stroked her clit through her damp panties. She reached down and in a flash of black satin, they were gone. 

"There," she looked as him. He winked at her and kissed her roughly. She could feel his thick arousal against her thigh. It was too good. It could get better, though. She reached down and stroked his arousal before sliding it into her in a swift motion. The initial heat burned inside her. They groaned together. He struggled to regain his composure. She arched against him and he started thrusting inside of her, slowly and more pulsating at first and growing quicker and harder.

"Uhn…Umi..," he whispered, his voice already husky with his ecstasy. She replied by kissing him hard on the mouth. He pinched her nipples again and grinded against her, thrusting madly. Her nails dug into his sculpted back.

She could feel her breath quicken, becoming ragged with pleasure; could feel, see and taste the seat starting to glisten on their combined skin. He lifted her long, creamy leg over his should, still pounding steadily into her. Umi could feel herself coming closer to the edge. She could feel him fill her. A little harder now. Their breathing deafening in their ears, his kisses random and distracted. She pulsed while the heat grew. 

"I'm going to come." She breathed. He groaned in reply. Her walls pulsated around him as he pumped her full of his hot seed. They came in a liquid heat, first her, followed by him. Her whole world went numb, her vagina inflamed, dripping with their fluids. He felt so good surrounded by her. So hot. Wet. He pumped a few tired thrusts after he came. He always did have great stamina, she sighed to herself. He dropped on top of her. His weight was heavy, but neither could move, but she didn't mind. Their breathing still ragged, he kissed her gently and massaged her tongue with his. 

"Gimme a bit," he whispered huskily. He took a few deep breaths and pulled out of her. She felt the slickness and it almost made her want to it all over again. Too tired. Another time, maybe. She edged out from under him and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled a lazy satiated smile at her and sighed with content. They fell asleep intertwined in each other's warm, satiated limbs. 

  
  


* * *

Lemme know what you think!


End file.
